The present invention relates to a signal delay method, a signal delay device and a circuit for the signal delay device, and more particularly relates to a signal delay method, a signal delay device and a circuit for the signal delay device by which a highly accurate delaying operation can be carried out, giving consideration to the total delayed time regarding the entire signal path.
Conventionally, it is common to use a delaying line obtained on the market in order to provide an arbitrary delayed time. A distributed constant circuit such as a coaxial cable and a delaying cable is used for the aforementioned conventional delaying line, and also a lumped parameter circuit composed of a discrete L and C is used for the aforementioned conventional delaying line, so that an accurate delay signal can be provided.
However, this kind of delaying line is disadvantageous in that the cost is very high. In order to provide a desired delay signal at low cost, it has been proposed to use a plurality of delaying elements in an integrated circuit. However, the disadvantage of this method is that the delayed time is greatly affected by the fluctuation of various factors in the manufacturing process, and also affected by the temperature and humidity and the fluctuation of voltage of the power source in use. Therefore, it is impossible to provide a delay signal of predetermined accuracy.